Dragons: Riders of Berk
by Phenomenally Extraordinary
Summary: Why wait for the TV series! The war with Vikings and dragons is over the end, not really. Hiccup and Toothless must face more trouble, new enemies; go to places they never thought existed, and more dragons. Hiccup and Toothless and their adventures that test their friendship. Heather Leaked storyboard chapter two! Some chapters based on the TV series storyboards.
1. Another Night Fury?

**Why wait! These are just guesses of what the episodes will be about :)**

**Disclaimer: how to train your dragon is mine in my dreams :)**

**Theme song: Stick and Stones- Jonsi**

**Episode One: Another Night Fury?**

_This is Toothless, my friend. He eats more cod than all of the Vikings in our tribe multiplied by three. He's my friend like I quoted before; he's my friend who gave me my purpose. His species, Night Fury, is very rare to tell you the truth: I have never seen another Night Fury. Anyway that doesn't bother me, but I wonder if it bothers him. He's almost like an outcast while hanging out with other dragons. Anyway, my normal daily very, VERY, early flights are done every day._

The sun had risen from the horizon that brought a little warmth to us. Toothless took out his tongue, and then he notices something quickly goes flying towards it. He was flying in a fast speed!

"TOOTHLESS! Slow down!" I shouted holding onto him. He was chasing something; I couldn't see what it was.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked him. He didn't listen to me he kept on speeding up even more. I quickly slipped out of him went falling towards the ground.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shouted he quickly went falling towards me; I caught onto him.

"What's wrong with you, Toothless?" I asked him while I was climbing onto him, and buckling myself. He stared at his shadow (on a boulder), then I understood what had happen.

"You thought you saw another Night Fury," I figured. He looked sadly at the boulder.

We arrived home; I was a bit worried about Toothless. He has been staring at the fire place since we came home from flying.

"Hiccup," Someone said and made me flinch. I saw it was my dad, Stoick the Vast chief of the tribe.

"Oh, hi there, Dad," I said.

"What's wrong with your dragon?" He asked me.

"He thought he saw another Night Fury, but was his shadow," I explained to him.

"Maybe a little cod will cheer him up," Dad said giving me a big smack in the back. I lost my balance went face first to the ground.

"Err….. Sorry, um…. You okay, Hiccup?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said. Dad helped me off I regained my balance on my left foot, I mean peg leg.

"Okay," He was going to give me a smack in the back, but stopped himself and left.

"That was awkward," I said. I kneeled to the ground and look at Toothless.

"Hey bud," I told him. He looked at me sadly. I gave him a scratch behind the ear. I went to the kitchen and got some raw cod.

"Toothless, look I brought raw cod, your favorite," I told him hoping to cheer him up. He hid his face under his paw.

"If you don't eat it I will," I taunted him. He quickly took it from me and ate it. I laughed as I saw this. I waited for him to move away from the fireplace. He stubbornly stood there. I gave out a sigh. I took out my notebook did random drawings. Then I started drawing Astrid.

"I like that drawing," Astrid said. I jumped and closed my notebook. I turned bright red.

"Astrid, how did you get in here?" I asked her. She laughed at my awkwardness.

"The door was open," She told me.

"Oh, well um….," She took my notebook.

"Don't be nervous, Hiccup, we've been going out for ten months!" She admired her drawing.

"I know that Astrid, it's just a bit creepy for someone to be drawing someone," I told her she was flipping through my drawings.

"You are talented, Hiccup," She said seeing a drawing of Toothless drinking water from the river.

"Nah... but thanks for the compliment," I said," why don't you try?"

"Okay, I will," She said started drawing. I tried my best to recognize what it was.

"You like it?" She asked. I looked at it.

"I like it," I said. _Oh Gods she better not ask me what it is._

"Guess what it is," She said. I gulped I know Astrid for almost a year what will she draw?

"An axe," I said nervously.

"No, it's you," She told me.

"Yeah I knew that," I said. She looked proudly at her drawing.

"What's wrong with Toothless?" She asked me.

"He feels lonely, he thought he saw another Night Fury, but was his shadow," I explained to her. She was quiet for a moment.

"Why don't you and Toothless go on a search party for another Night Fury?" She asked me.

"That's a good idea, but what if we don't find another Night Fury?" I whispered to her.

"Well, at least you tried, that will give Toothless a little hope," She explained to me. I thought for a moment.

"Maybe I should, Astrid," I said. I looked around she wasn't there. I looked out the window.

"BYE, HICCUP! SEE YOU TOMMOROW!" She shouted at me as she was leaving. I guess she was practicing her sneak moves (she was very good at).

"Toothless, you want to go searching for Night Furies?" I asked him. He raised his head giving me the 'what the' look.

I put on his saddle and put on my flying gear. I hanged my basket by the side. I took out my notebook and did a check list. Toothless groaned as I did this.

"Okay, we are all set and ready!" I said as I hopped on to Toothless. We quickly went flying to the sky.

"Um… Toothless do you have like a call to them, like Bonenappers do?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"Um… don't you remember your home or anything?" I asked him. He took me flying somewhere. I recognize the route anywhere.

"Why are we going to the dragon island (where I fought the red death)?" I asked him. Of course he couldn't answer. We landed this place brought bad memories. He smelled something. I followed him then I saw something, something strange.

"Toothless! WATCH OUT!" I shouted and took cover. Toothless covered me with his wing. Something threw fire at us. It went in quick speed, like a Night Fury. It gave a screech, like a Night Fury. Maybe it was a Night Fury.

It disappeared?

"Toothless, is that a Night Fury?" I asked him. He shrugged at me. I wondered where it went. I notice a black spot heading into Berk.

"This is not good," I said. I hopped onto Toothless.

"Hurry, bud," He quickly shot up to the air," this is bad, bad, bad, bad." Toothless gave me a slap with his ear.

"Thanks I needed that," I said rubbing my cheek. I smelled smoke in the air it got stronger as I got closer into Berk. I saw all the houses on fire.

"Hiccup, a dragon, of some sort, is just throwing fire at us," Dad told me.

"Um… we should try to bring it down," I told him.

"How?" He asked me.

"Um... I got an idea," I told him. I got onto Toothless.

"I think, the dragon is a Night Fury," I explained to him. I went quickly to the sky. I looked around to find the Night Fury.

"Toothless, go in fast speed," I told him. I hold on as tight as I could. He followed my orders. I looked around and saw a figure. Toothless gave it a growl. It growled back it sounded a bit different. I saw it throw fire at us. Toothless quickly moved and threw fire too, but missed on purpose. I saw we had stopped flying.

I saw the dragon it had a large beak it wasn't a Night Fury. It looked at us in a terrified way. Toothless gave out a sad sigh; I pat his head.

I reached out my hand to the dragon's head. He gave a growl, but the dragon notice I didn't mean no harm. He slowly got closer to me, and put his head on my hand. It gave a purr I laughed in surprise. What looked so terrifying was now like a little kitten?

We flew down to the ground.

"I guess this dragon is sort of related to a Night Fury is part of Strike class," I explained to the tribe. I saw it sneaked away playing with a little boy. I guess he found an owner.

Everyone got close to admire the creature.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid said behind me. I turned around and notice she had sneaked away. In the ground was a drawing I couldn't recognize. I took some time and found out it was a drawing of me flying on Toothless.

I looked at Toothless he looked sadly at the dragon.

"I know you feel sort of lonely, but you're not lonely you have me," He licked me in my face," we are all our own species bud, look at me am I Viking like?" He then gave me a Toothless smile and started licking me.

_This is Toothless, maybe the only Night Fury. We are all our own species and we are unique, but we're never alone. Maybe Toothless isn't the only Night Fury, somewhere out there is another Night Fury, somewhere._

**Thanks for reading my way of thinking how the TV series will be, reviews will be appreciated **


	2. The story of Heather: Part One

**Thanks, who commented, favorited, alerted and supported this was going to be a monthly thing, but now its weekly. I'm excited for series too! This is based in Heather leaked storyboard you can see it in Berksgrapevine, thanks Francesva.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own How to train your dragon; I only own the awesome quotes that I invent :)**

**Episode Two: The story of Heather: Part One**

The wind blew hard at my face. I was determined, very determined. Astrid was in front of me racing with her Deadly Nadder. It was now or never needed I to win Astrid. We went by boulders and boulders. Astrid was very good on racing she will win the bet, which was whoever loses will clean the poop of the dragon stables.

I was catching up to her we went to open sea we were both close together.

"Hey M' lady," I said playfully.

"Quit now, Hiccup, I'm creaming you," Astrid said she was very competitive which I thought was cute.

"Never, you have you known me, I'm a stubborn Viking, I'm sorry to say you're going to be cleaning up the poop," I said to her. She gave me a playful smile.

"Though I should let you win, because you're too pretty to be cleaning off, the dragon stables," I told her. She smiled at me not knowing what to say.

"See you M' man," She shouted as she flew even faster. She was already in front of me. She was going farther going inside an arch. I followed her I was now going even faster. Until, I was at the lead of the race.

"Hello Astrid, you look beautiful from behind me," I told her playfully she rolled her eyes. I turned around concentrated on the race. Where almost there finally! I'm going to win Astrid on something.

"Well at least I get to see your butt," She said flirting way. She went ahead of me we went through boulders. She was in front of me or behind me. We went on and on.

I started flying higher into the sky. Astrid followed me giving a shout of excitement. I was now at the lead; I'm going to win the race! Then, Astrid, out of nowhere came out catching up to me. She was now at the lead of the race.

"See you in Berk!" She shouted at me. She was now far away from me. I have no chance, no I won't quit. Then I saw something. I was shocked.

"Toothless, get down," I told him. It was a girl washed up in the shore. When we got down I quickly got of Toothless. I got closer to the girl. Was she alive? She wore foreign clothes she was from another tribe. She wore brown boots, some purple tights, a brown vest, and a white shirt. She had long black hair she had it in a braid.

_I, of all the people know it's a mistake to judge anybody by how they look….. _I got closer to her….._ I always try to give them the benefit of the doubt._

She then opens her eyes and stares at me. I didn't know what to do so I just smiled at her she was alive. She gave me a smile and fell unconscious again.

"Toothless, we have to take her to Berk," I told him. I tried to carry her, but she was heavy or I was weak. I was weak. Toothless picked her up by her vest, and then he put her in his back.

"We have to go to Gothi," I told him. Gothi was the elder. We flew to the sky in a hurry I hold on to Heather tight.

We flew down to Gothi's hut. Toothless scratched at the door with his paw. Gothi opens the door.

"Hiccup?" She asked shocked.

"It's a very long story, but can you help her, please?" I pleaded to Gothi. She quickly carried her with her arms. Now I feel weak. She laid the girl on the bed.

"Mm… Hiccup, she looks foreign," Gothi the Elder told me.

"I know that," I told her.

"That's breaking Hairy Hooligan's rule," She told me.

"I- I don't really care I had broken worse rules," I explained to Gothi. She looked at my leg.

"You got a point there, Hiccup," She said. I watched as she tried to cure the girl.

"She has a concussion, and by the looks at her; she's been at sea for many days," She said looking at her.

"I found her at the shores of Berk," I explained to her.

"Well, Hiccup she's going to be all right we just have to wait until she wakes up," She explained to me. I looked at the girl.

"That's good news," I said in relief.

"Hiccup, she's very pretty you should marry her," Gothi told me. I turned red in embarrassment.

"Gothi, no, I'm going out with Astrid," I stumbled when I said Astrid." Oh, dragon stable's poop!"

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I left Astrid; um… take care of the girl I need to go get Astrid. Don't tell anyone about her," I told Gothi putting on my flying gear.

"Yeah, the last time you didn't tell anyone about you breaking a rule, it worked out really well," She said sarcastically.

"Please, Gothi," I begged her.

"Fine, Hiccup, I won't but if I get into trouble you take the guilt," She told me. I nodded my head and went running hopped on Toothless.

"Come on buddy," I told him. He didn't move he just stayed there.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me sadly.

"Oh, your jealous, because I haven't been hanging out with you that much?" I asked him. He nodded his head sadly. I scratched him behind the ear.

"I promise soon, but right now we have to go bud," I told him. He didn't move I sigh.

"Bud, can you please go take me to Astrid," I told him. He gave me a toothless smile. Then we went to Astrid. She was talking to her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. She saw me.

"Hiccup, where were you? I was beginning to worry," Astrid told me giving me a punch in the arm.

"Ouch, well um…," Should I tell Astrid, I've been dating her for some time she's trustworthy, "Well it's a long story." I sat down in the ground I told her everything.

"I'm very sorry for making you wait," I told her. She smiled at me.

"It's okay, I'm proud of you for risking your life to save this girl," She told me.

"Yes, well I don't think Dad will be mad if I helped someone like her," I told Astrid.

"I don't think so either," Astrid told me.

"Should I tell him?" I asked her.

"If you want if I where you I would," She told me, "I want to meet her."

"Oh, well let us go, then," I said awkwardly.

"Aw, I love your awkwardness," Astrid told me. We flew down to Gothi's hut.

We knock the door, we came in, and then Astrid saw her.

"She's been talking," Gothi said ripping a flower's petals.

"What had she said?" I asked her.

"She keeps calling out for her mother asking where she is." Gothi told me. Astrid looks at her.

"So Hiccup, when are you telling your Father about her," She pointed at the girl.

"Uh..," I was speechless.

"Hiccup, I know you're afraid, but we have to tell him," Astrid told me.

"It isn't a major law you're not going to kill anyone," Gothi told me.

"I- I don't want to," I said sadly.

"So when she wakes up your just going to keep her locked up; Hiccup, she's going to wake up very soon," Gothi told me.

"Fine, I'm going to tell him," I said bravely. I hopped on Toothless. We flew back to the house.

"Hey Hiccup, where you been lad?" Dad asked me. He was drawing a map of Berk.

"I need to speak to you, Dad," I told him. He stood up I notice how tall my dad, of course I notice before, but I felt littler than the other days.

"I'm listening," He told me. Ever since the war with dragon, my relationship with my Dad was better. Why am I afraid?

"Um… I can't beat Astrid in anything…, so how do I?" I asked him. He turned around rubbing his chin. I gave myself a slap in the face. Ugh… stupid me.

"I had the same problem too with your mom; women we love are just that way, maybe we let them win," He handed me a drink of mead.

"No thanks…, Dad," I told him.

"Okay, so just admit defeat: Viking code," He told me and gave me a smile.

"Dad, the real reason I came here is to uh… to tell you I'm helping a foreign person, and by doing that I'm breaking a law," I said. Then a flashback came to me my Dad got mad at me pushed me to the ground. Right now, Dad looked a bit mad, but calmed down.

"Um… son, it is okay it is a stupid law your great grandfather, Grimhead the Ghastly, made," Dad told me. I was relieved. I explain to him the whole story.

"Well, let us go see her," He told me giving me a big smack in my arm.

We went to Gothi's house walking, because Dad didn't have a dragon.

"She's going to be all right, Stoick, she just has a concussion," Gothi explained to Dad.

"Hiccup, do you think she can be an enemy tribe?" Dad asked me.

"I don't think so and if she is; she won't attack us, because we saved her life," I said.

"Mother is that you?" The girl moaned. She began to cry.

"She's dreaming," Gothi explained. Then I saw the girl open her eyes. She looked calm and confused. Then, she got a look at Toothless. She started to scream (not scared scream more of an attack scream). Toothless growled at her. I hold him back.

"Calm down," Astrid told her.

"He's friendly," I explained to her. She looked confused.

"Girl, calm down; we don't mean harm. We are a bit more advanced than your tribe, and we have discovered dragons are friendly," She told her in a calm soothing voice.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"Well, that very skinny gentleman saved your life we found you in the shores of Berk," She explained to her pointing at me.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked us. We exchanged looks. She forgot who she was.

"Um… we don't know," Gothi told me. The girl took her foot out.

"I have something in my boot," She took off her boot and she put it backwards shaking it. A note fell off. Gothi quickly picked it up.

"I think this is yours," Gothi told her. The girl quickly got the note and unfolded it. She read it.

"Um... can you tell me who this is?" She pointed it at me. I got the note.

_Dear Heather,_

_Remember._

_Love,_

_L.H_

"Who's L.H," Heather asked me.

"I don't know?" I said to Heather.

"Heather, what do you remember?" Gothi asked her.

"Um…. that dragons are bad, that I think my name is Heather, and that I'm supposed to remember something," She looked sad, "but I don't and I can't."

_I just hope things don't get worse, but they will. _


	3. The story of Heather: Part Two

**Thanks those who support this story! You're all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: The story of Heather: Part Two**

_This is Heather. She is a girl who doesn't know who she is, or where she came from. It has been yesterday when she woke up. Dad allowed her to stay until her memory comes back, but I needed to take care of her. I decided maybe if I show her around, and teach her Berk's ways. She won't be afraid of dragons. You can't change a person point of view, but you can help it._

"Hey, you're the skinny boy who saved me," Heather told me in a soft voice.

"Yup, call me Hiccup," I told her.

"Why are you here?" She asked me.

"I'm going to show you Berk, and show you how to train your dragon," I answered her.

"But dragons are bad. If I only remember that must mean it's important," Heather told me.

"Well, can I just show you?" I asked her. She looked thoughtfully at me.

"Okay," She said. I smiled and she slowly stood up.

"Um… Heather do you remember any family members like your mom?" I asked her.

"Um... no," She told me. I was thoughtful. I took her to Toothless. He looked at her and growled.

"Calm down, bud, she's friendly," I said trying to calm down Toothless. I notice Heather looking at him in a terrified way.

"It's okay just put your hand up," I told her. She did, "good job well, and very slowly put your hand on his nose." She did as I told her. He put his head in her hand.

"He's uh….. Nice," She told me, "why did your tribe stop killing dragons?"

"Um… because of me," I told her. She sat in the ground.

"Why?" She asked. I told her the story.

"Then I woke up finding out my leg was well, gone," I pointed at it.

"I'm very sorry," She apologized.

"It's okay, then I went outside it was a sight like no other. Dragons and Vikings working together," I told her. She smiled at me.

"If I remember my tribe; I would try to tell them that dragons are nice," Heather said. I saw how she was sad that she couldn't remember anything.

"So Heather want to see us train new recruits in Dragon Training?" I asked her. She thought for a moment, and stood up.

"Let us go, then," She said walking and having a smile on her face.

"Heather, it's the other way," I told her.

"Oops," She said. We both were walking to arena. Heather began to skip there. Heather was a big mug of joy.

We reached the arena. Heather looked admirably as kids flew there dragons.

"Hiccup, is this the famous Heather?" Fishlegs asked me.

"Yah," She answered. Fishlegs looked confused. I just shrugged. A Terrible Terror quickly got close to Heather. "Um…," She pulled my sleeve.

"Oh look, Heather, he likes you," I told her. She backed away from it. "Look, just do what you did to Toothless." Heather quickly put her hand slowly to the Terrible Terrors noes. He purred.

"I'm going to name him Steve," Heather said. She petted Steve in the head.

"He's all yours, then," She smiled as I said this.

"Want to learn how to fly?" I asked her.

"Um…. of course" Heather said nervously. She put Steve back in the ground.

"Here's a Gronckle, my beautiful Meatlug," Fishlegs said. Heather hopped on.

"You want me to come with you?" I asked her.

"Hiccup, I can do this," She said with confidence. She quickly flew in the sky.

"Wait, she's riding Meatlug?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said looking at Meatlug proudly.

"Fishlegs remember Meatlug isn't a fan of new riders," I told him. I quickly ran to Toothless to help Heather. Meatlug went out of control at this stranger.

"Oops, I'm very sorry," Fishlegs said looking sheepish.

"Heather jump onto Toothless," I advised her. She took a step onto Toothless back. Her other feet was still on Meatlug. Meatlug quickly moved away Heather almost fell down. I got ahold of her hand. I couldn't swing her up (I'm very weak).

"Toothless can we go down," I told Toothless. He quickly went down.

"I'm so sorry, Heather," Fishlegs said apologizing.

"That…..was…terrifying!" Heather said breathing hard. She then fainted. I tried to catch her, but she slips out of my hands.

"Wow," Ruffnut said and then leaves.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Fishlegs said crossing his arms. The whole class stared in shock.

"Fishlegs, don't worry it wasn't your fault," I told him. Ruffnut came back with Tuffnut with a bucket of water.

"I throw the water at her, because you're an idiot!" Ruffnut argued with Tuffnut.

"I am not the idiot! At least I don't have a crazy crush on Fishlegs!" Tuffnut said.

"What?" Fishlegs asked shocked.

"He meant Hiccup," Ruffnut said turning bright red. I was annoyed as they argued.

"What happen?" Heather said rubbing her head. They pulled bucket back and forth, and it hit Heather in the head.

"She started it!" Tuffnut said pointing at Ruffnut.

"You dumb butt it was you!" Ruffnut told him. They argued on and on.

"Heather, are you okay?" I asked her. She stood up rubbing her head. She looked all around her.

"I- I need to go-," She quickly got the bucket and vomited.

"Tuffnut, go apologize," Ruffnut told him.

"Me! You're the one who hit her!" Tuffnut yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU APOLOGIZE!" Fishlegs shouted at them. They both looked surprised. Fishlegs would never get mad and yell. "Please," He said timidly.

"We are very sorry," They both said.

"Though it was mostly her fault," Tuffnut added. Ruffnut made a scowl at him.

"It's okay, I- I just need to rest," She said panicking. She ran up to me.

"Okay, I will take you to Gothi," I told her. Heather seems very nervous. Toothless was following me. He kept making bubbles with his mouth (I laughed as he did this); he was terrified when one of his bubbles popped.

"So, he's the only Night Fury," Heather said. Something sounded very different about Heather. The girl who seem all smiles and optimistic had turned very sad and serious.

"Yes he is," I answered as Toothless made more bubbles.

"Oh, that's very nice," Heather said in a monotone voice. We went back to Gothi's hut.

"Um… you okay, Heather?" I asked her. She stood there quietly. She grabbed me by the shirt and gave me a kiss? I was shocked, and I quickly pushed her back.

"W-," I saw Astrid looking at me. She was staring at me and tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Astrid!" I shouted quickly running to her side. She was running away from me.

"Astrid, wait!" I shouted at her. She stops running, and pressing her fist. She gave me a slap in the face.

"Hiccup, how could you," She said trying to hold the tears.

"Astrid, it isn't what it looks like," I explained to her.

"It isn't what it looks like now tell me! What did I just saw?" She told me she was angry.

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her. Astrid y- you're the love of my life. I will never cheat on you, and I will never do anything to hurt you. Heather she's just a friend. I don't know why she just kissed me. Astrid, I love you," I said to her. Astrid anger seemed to fade away.

"Hiccup, I know you. You never lied to me, well since we have been dating. I trust you," Astrid told me.

"Thanks Astrid," I told her. She gave me a hug.

"I need to give that girl a piece of my mind," Astrid said.

"No Astrid, maybe we could handle it more peaceful way. Anyway she's been acting weird," I told Astrid.

"Where's Toothless?" Astrid asked me. I looked around.

"In the hut," I told her. I felt this feeling that something was wrong. I quickly run inside the hut. When I got inside, someone quickly grabbed me, and covered my mouth.

"Nice job, Heather," A man said. I looked at Astrid (which was in the same situation as me) who was trying to fight free. Toothless was trying to set free ready to throw fire. A man threw something inside Toothless's mouth.

"Don't worry, lad, it's just a little medicine that will let a dragon not throw fire," The man told me. I was trying to set free, "your beast will be all right." I heard him laugh.

The medicine seems to hurt Toothless. They took us quickly on a boat. I looked at Heather with contempt. She wouldn't look at me. Toothless let out a groan of pain.

"Shut up, Beast!" The man yelled. I looked around if someone in Berk heard that. It was night and Gothi's hut was so far away from the rest. The boat rocked away from Berk. Toothless let out a groan for help.

"I said shut up, beast," The man said.

"Shush," Heather said petting him to calm down. He growled at her.

"If he keeps making noise I will kill it," The man said. I gave a hum to calm Toothless. He quickly relaxes.

Time passes by very quickly. We got close to an island.

"Where here," The man said he finally let go of my mouth.

"What do you want from us?" I growled at him.

"No, no, no ask her," He pointed at Heather. Heather didn't even look at me.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. Another man stood on the shores of the island with a parrot on his shoulder.

"I'm Mogadon the Meathead, chief of the Meathead Tribe," He said proudly.

"What do you guys want from us?" I asked him.

"No, nothing, nothing at all," He said with a smirk on his face. They took us inside a building.

"So, boy what's your name?" Mogadon the Meathead asked me.

"Tell me why you captured us, first," I demanded.

"He's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, he's heir of the tribe Hairy Hooligans," Heather explained.

"Oh, your Stoick's son," He said a smirk in his face. He pointed at Astrid.

"That's Astrid," Heather said.

"You are all cowards! Let me go, so we can have a fair fight," Astrid said trying to break free.

"Oh, silly woman," He said. Astrid was glaring at him with anger.

"Now put that beast here," He said. He sat on a throne and watched. One man was handing him a sword. I was trying to fight free.

"You're so eager to know what I'm planning to do," He gave the sword to Heather, "Tell them."

"He threatens to kill my family. If I don't bring the last species of a dragon and kill it in front of him," Heather said with guilt.

"No, Heather, please don't kill him!" I begged her. She holds up the sword.

"Chief, does he have to see this," Heather said sounding like she wanted to cry.

"I think he'll love to see it," Mogadon said jokingly. Heather once again raised her sword up. I was trying harder to break free. Toothless was trying too to break free from all the man holding onto him.

"Toothless," I called out to him, as tears where coming out of my eyes.

"Please Heather," Astrid begged. Toothless broke free; he ran up to me. I gave him a hug on his neck. I saw Toothless was crying, and then of the short moment we had he gave me a lick in my face. They pulled him away quickly. I knew what Toothless meant. He meant that everything was going to be all right and I shouldn't worry.

Heather raises her sword up in the air. Toothless closes his eyes. This made me remember when, I first encountered Toothless. How I couldn't kill him. With Heather it was a different story. She was willing to kill him to save her family. I notice tears where running on Heather's cheeks. I understood why Heather was doing this for her family. It was all over. I couldn't do anything about it.

"I can't do this," She said and she scared the men with her sword, who were holding Toothless, away. Toothless quickly broke free. Then I broke free.

"RUN, HICCUP!" Heather shouted at me, and men caught Heather. I quickly hop on Toothless and pulled Astrid on board. We flew away from the island.

"You're going to pay Heather your whole family will!" Mogadon told Heather. We were far away from the island.

"Astrid, we should help her," I told Astrid. Astrid was quiet for a moment.

"We'll need to get more help, Hiccup," She told me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," She remarked. Toothless looks at us he couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what just happen it was all too quick.

_I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, swear to save Heather, and her family. She had saved all of us. There was more of Heather I didn't know. I need to know!_

**Thanks for reading. Review for your virtual Terrible Terror :)**


	4. The story of Heather: Part Three

**This is like a TV special ending, which makes me sad. Sorry for writing a really sad chapter last time. How to train your dragon TV series has to be dark and deep. More storyboards of Berksgrapevine will be used.**

**Thanks to everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own only these episodes ideas**

_I flew closer and closer to Berk. Will they be willing to help? They have to help. They will mostly because there Vikings. Should I tell Dad about Mogadon the Meathead? May another war start?_

"Hiccup, where here," Astrid told me. I look around. I saw the gang walking around.

"You guys," I called as we flew down.

"Hiccup, where you been? The whole tribe has been looking for you guys. Where's Heather?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid and I explained them the whole story.

"We need to save her," I explain to them.

"No way am I helping a traitor," Snotlout said crossing his arms stubbornly.

* * *

Later, Snotlout was riding Hookfang to the Meathead Island.

"So you guys remember the plan?" I asked them.

"It's not going to work!" Ruffnut said being positive.

"Just do what I told you," I said. Steve crawled out of my vest.

"Why did you bring a Terrible Terror?" Tuffnut asked.

"Wow, dude you seriously didn't listen to the plan at all," Ruffnut told him.

"Well, at least I don't have a crazy crush on Snotlout," Tuffnut said making Ruffnut blush.

"What?" Snotlout asked.

"He meant Hiccup," Ruffnut said looking sheepish. Astrid gave her the evil eye. We flew closer to the Meathead Island. We went quickly closer to the castle it was night already. Steve came out my vest and flew near the castle.

"Follow him," I commanded them. He knows where Heather is (if she was alive).

He stood outside a window. Toothless hated Terrible Terrors. He was very mad at me for bringing him along. I look inside the window with bars. Heather stood miserably.

"Steve?" She asked and ran to the window.

"Hey," I said not knowing how to start this conversation.

"Hiccup?" She said not believing I had come.

"We come here to rescue you," I told her. She had a smile on her face, but quickly went to a frown.

"Of all the things I have done to you," Heather said sadly. I thought for a moment.

"Heather you did this for your family. It isn't your fault," I told her, "where's your family?"

"There in the cell next door," She said.

"You sort of want to stand back," I told her. She went far back. I flew to the cell next door. I met Heather's family. There was only Heather's mom, a five year old girl, and a little baby boy.

"Who are you?" Heather's mom asked me.

"I'm Heather's friend you sort of want to back away," I told them. I flew next to Fishlegs giving him the signal. His Gronckle quickly went flying with his tail hit the wall. The wall began to crumble. The guards quickly ran to the cell.

"Hop on quick," I told them. Heather jumps behind Toothless. She was trembling her last experience in flying wasn't very friendly. Meatlug carried Heather's Mom which was carrying the baby. The little girl was on Stormfly with Astrid.

They were throwing rocks with catapults.

"Watch out," Astrid shouted at me. I quickly move. We were flying farther away. Then a rock quickly hit Stormfly. Astrid and Stormfly where quickly falling to the ground.

"NO!" I shouted. Toothless quickly went flying towards Astrid. Hookfang grabs Stormfly with his long claws.

"We have to get to a nearby Island," Fishlegs said. I miraculously manage to pull Astrid aboard. She was conscious. We quickly flew to a nearby Island that was very small.

"Is Stormfly okay?" Astrid asked nervously.

"Good news, Stormfly is alive, but unconscious," Snotlout said. We were all relieved.

"We need to go to Berk and take them to Gothi," Astrid suggested. She was worried about Stormfly.

"Well Berk is far away, and Hookfang can't carry Stormfly for that long," Snotlout pointed out.

"If some of us fly there and bring a boat," Ruffnut added.

"That's a good idea," Fishlegs said. Ruffnut grew an inch taller.

"Snotlout let me borrow your dragon," Astrid said hopping on Hookfang, "Hiccup stay here and take care of Stormfly for me."

"Don't worry, Astrid, she'll be all right," I told Astrid. She gave me a smile.

"You can't go alone," Snotlout told her. Hoping it was his chance.

"Okay, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, come with me," They hopped on Lefty and Righty, their Zippleback. Snotlout gave a frown. We watch them fly away. Toothless looked at Stormfly concerned.

"She's going to be all right," I told him. He gave out a whine, "I cross my heart." He looks at me like saying 'are you sure'.

"Toothless, Gothi will cure her," I told him. He seems calmer. He knows Gothi is one of the best nurses. He laid his head on my shoulder making bubbles. I pet his head and then I saw Heather. She was giving her family a hug. She then walked up to me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Heather. Now that she can't return to her tribe.

"Go back to my tribe, The Peaceable," She said proudly. Steve was on her shoulder.

"Wait, then why where you with the Meatheads?" I asked her.

"Now it's my turn to tell you my story," She told me, "Some Vikings think it's funny to sneak into a Peaceable's boat and steal there helmet. Well, my family and I where fishing. One tribe of Vikings decided to kidnap us. They actually grew an idea to make the hobby more interesting to steal Peaceable and kill them. I beg Mogadon the Meathead not to. He told me the only way if I kill the last species of a dragon in front of him. My Mother, Lucy Hungry made me this letter to remember that if I fail that's not my fault, and that they still love me. Then when I went on my boat I caught a storm. I landed in the shores of Berk. Well, you know the rest. Then when the twins were fighting for the bucket, and hit me in the head my memory came back. I remembered that some Meatheads where in the forest of Berk's stealing your berries. I quickly ran to get them and I didn't want to kill Toothless."

"It is okay, Heather," I told her. She pet Steve in the head.

"Hiccup, can you please fly us to the Peaceable," Heather told me.

"Sure why not," I told her.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Snotlout asked.

"Um… Yes why?" Heather asked confused.

"N-nothing," He mumbled, "I have Astrid."

"Um… Okay?" She was confused.

"See you later Heather," Fishlegs said giving her a hug. He began to cry.

"I'll write to you guys. I may come to visit," Heather said trying to cheer him up.

"YES!" Snotlout yelled.

"Now let Fishlegs take you home. I need to take care of Stormfly," I told her. She gave me a hug goodbye.

"See you soon, Heather," I told her.

"Thank you, Hiccup, I'm going to show my tribe dragons are nice," She told me. She had a smile on her face. She flew away.

Fishlegs came back later on.

"Wow, their tribe was more accepting," Fishlegs told me.

"Well their Peaceable in dragon raids they didn't even fight dragons. They hide," Snotlout said.

"I hope she visits soon she's hot," Snotlout said.

"Guess who's here," Fishlegs told me. The boat arrives. I look at Stormfly I hadn't moved from her side. I kept my promise. I love my lady. Astrid came out running.

"She's okay," I told her. She gave me a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of her," She told me, "where's Heather?"

"She went home to her Peaceable tribe," I told Astrid. Vikings helped carry Stormfly inside the boat. Gothi was already there.

"She just needs a massage in the head," Gothi said, "and wait until she wakes up." Astrid was relieved.

_I told Dad about Mogadon the Meathead; let just say they won't be stealing our berries anymore. Stormfly turned out to be okay woke up the next morning. A week later, Heather sent me a letter by sending me, Steve. In the letter talked about how the life of the tribe turned out to be better. It explains why dragons stopped attacking. There's no other dragon in the tribe only Steve. Heather also apologized for kissing me; it was her only option to make me leave. I finish reading the letter and thought about the kiss. I didn't feel what I felt when I kissed Astrid. Astrid believed me quickly when I explained to her what happen. _

I lie down in my bed it was a very long day. Toothless quickly came and covered me with my blanket.

"Thanks bud," I thank him.

**Play the song: Life is beautiful- Vega 4 **

**For perfect ending credit song**

**I feel like crying! I adored writing The Story of Heather! Anyway more episodes (chapters) will come!**

**Reviews will be adored!**


	5. Dragon and Prejudice

**Thanks for the support you know who you are! This is actually based on storyboard of the Tv series. **

**Visithug is a name of the chief. Visithugs is the tribe.**

**Source: Berksgrapevine **

**Episode 5: Dragon and Prejudice**

_Such a sight. To see Dragons and Vikings working together. It's funny that not only last year no thought of that came to any Viking's mind. Well, except one. Even that Viking never thought that will happen, but it did happen to me. _

"Come on, Buddy, that's the end of our morning flight," I told Toothless. He looks at me in an annoyed way.

"I know, but we can't fly forever," I said with empathy. He gave out a sigh we once again reach land. A little boy playing with his Gronckle, a little baby girl chasing a Terrible Terror, and the old man leaning on a Monstrous Nightmare back to help him walk. I could never not love living on Berk.

"What is that?" The old man said looking towards sea. I saw forgien Viking ships going to the direction towards Berk.

"Visitors?" I asked. Dad come out of the house.

"Oh, Visithugs ships," Dad said in an annoyed tone. The boat quickly reaches shore.

"Stoick the Vast, nice to see you," Visithug said coming down of his ship, and it was full of Visithugs people.

"Why have you come here?" Dad asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing, only-," Visithug said.

"That's something," Dad answered.

"Something very simple. We've heard of the story of the brave hero, which ended the war with Vikings and Dragons," Visithug said looking around."Who is the hero?" He asked looking around. Dad pointed in my direction I was standing next to Snotlout.

"I'm guessing that's the hero," Visithug said pointing at Snotlout. Snotlout stood straight and tried his best to show off his muscles.

"No it's the lad next to him," Dad said in a proud tone and pointing at me. Visithug was shocked.

"I'm very sorry," He said in a monotone way. "Sorry a tale changes everytime its said by mouth," Visithug added.

"So why are you here?" Gobber asked impatientently.

"I'm getting there. So, I heard his tale, and I want to befriend a Dragon. You can not keep all the dragon to yourselves," Visithug said almost in a taunting way.

"Watch me," The old man said rudely. _We did have lots of Dragons without riders._ _I feel bad for them, but we do take good care of them. _

"So, can we?" Visithug asked.

"That's my son decision," Dad said. I thought for a moment. The Visithugs aren't trustworthy, but it's unfair for some dragons not to have riders.

"I want to see if your good around dragons. Maybe if we teach you how to train them, and see how you act around them," I said shyfully.

"Good lad and you won't regret your decision," He said giving me a smile. The Visithugs tribe quickly set out tents.

"Hiccup! What did you do?" Tuffnut asked me angrily.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your giving our dragons to complete strangers?" Ruffnut said.

"That's why there staying,so we can see how they act around them," I explain to the twins.

"Hiccup, their our dragons, and they didn't do anything to end the war!" Snotlout shouted at me.

"I know that, but we're getting more Dragons they need riders. Instead of only ending the war in Berk many other tribes will see a dragon and attack it. Also many tribes have no idea why Dragons stop attacking," I explain to them. "Right Astrid?" I asked for support.

"Yeah, but I just don't completely agree with the idea," Astrid answered sadly.

"Oh," I didn't know what to respond.

"Okay fine," Tuffnut said. I quickly left.

* * *

The next day was the beginning of the training. I watch the tribe people slowly petting the dragons snout. Then, when they all got comfortable they began to fly on them. The little kids began to play with them. Maybe they really wanted to befriend a dragon. They where heart broken when they where seperated from the Dragons.

* * *

"So, Hiccup, are you going to let them keep some Dragons?" Dad asked me. I was thoughtful making notes if it was right or wrong. Then, I saw a couple Dragons sneak up to one of Visithugs people. I saw them as they were reunited.

"Yes," I said with a smile. Dad began to watch with me the joy on their faces.

"Nice choice, son," He said giving me a big smack behind my back. Toothless looks excitedly at the door.

"You know you can go outside if you want," I told him. He began licking me in the face.

"Stop, stop, I barely took a shower," I said. He ignored me.

* * *

"Hey Astrid," I said happily.

"Hey," She said. "So what did you decide?"

"Um, to let them keep some Dragons," I said.

"Oh, that's good," Astrid answered quietly.

"Why don't you agree with the idea?" I asked her.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Astrid answered.

"WAIT YOU SAID, YES!" Fishlegs exclaimed in horror.

"You're listening to our conversation!" Astrid shouted angrily. Fishlegs quickly ran for his life.

"I have to go, Astrid, to tell the tribe about the decision," I told her.

"See you, babe," She said in a flirty way. I quickly turn bright red.

* * *

Astrid began to look for Fishlegs seeking revenge. She was holding her axe up in the air.

"So, we lock up the Dragons," Snotlout said to the twins and Fishlegs.

"What did you say?" Astrid asked. They exchanged looks.

"Astrid, do you think that we should give our Dragons to complete strangers?" Snotlout asked.

"Um, yeah but they've been here for a week they're not complete strangers," Astrid said feeling defenseless.

"What if they're just going to kill the Dragons. I don't trust these people," Snotlout said.

"Your being prejudice, Snotlout," Astrid said.

"Yes, I am," Snotlout said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Though… I do have a bad feeling about this," Astrid said feeling more weak than ever. She brought her axe down to the ground, and began to slump.

"Now, let us carry on with the plan," Snotlout said. They went to the sea where the Dragons were eagerly waiting for their new riders.

"So, we capture all the dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, we're protecting them," Snotlout said. "Come on, Dragons," Snotlout told them. When they finally drag all the dragons to the cell. Astrid felt guilty watching the Dragon's sad expressions.

"Snotlout, maybe we should let them have some Dragons," Astrid said. Snotlout was to proud of himself for his fiendish plan that he ignored Astrid. Then, he was closing the gates and then a shadow came.

He look up mad. The rest of the gang looks up to find me, riding on Toothless. I was quickly getting closer to the ground.

"Don't close it!" I exclaimed. I quickly land in the ground. Toothless was looking at everyone furiously.

"Hiccup…..," Ruffnut said sheepishly. Tuffnut began to whistle and look away. Everyone looks embarassly at me.

"I don't judge you guys. I know you care about these Dragons, but locking them up is not the answer," I told them sympathetically. Toothless gave a nod of dissaproval.

"It was sort of Snotlout's idea," Fishlegs said. Snotlout gave out a sigh.

"I just can't say goodbye. I love these guys," Snotlout said miserably. "I don't trust them," He added.

"They'll be all right. I seen them;The Dragons their happy," I told them. They exchange looks.

"I think all of us were being prejudice," Astrid said. Everyone nodded. Snotlout was looking more guilty than the rest of the group.

"We'll help take the Dragons to the Visithugs," Snotlout volunteered. One by one we began to fly the Dragons to the Visithugs. I was riding Toothless leading the Terrible Terrors. Toothless looks angrily at me.

"I'm sorry! Why do you hate Terrible Terrors so much?" I asked him. Toothless looks away and to change the subject he gave me a smile.

"I think that's all of them," Astrid told Snotlout with a smile, while closing the door. She quickly hop on Stormfly. We quickly flew to the docks. I land I gave Astrid a smile. I notice Toothless was sneaking into a tent.

"Toothless," I whispered. I quickly ran to get him. He was chewing a pillow.

"Toothless, no bad dragon," I scolded him. I saw a map: they where at war with the Muderous tribe. Why will he be here if he was at war?"Um… lets go," I told him. We left the tent, and I thought some more. It was all just strange.

I saw Visithug passing by.

"So how are things in your tribe?" I asked him. The question took him by surprise.

"Oh, very swell. Never been more peaceful," He said quickly leaving. He was heading to the Great Hall with his sidekick.

"Come on buddy lets follow them," I told him. We quickly flew down to the Great Hall. I saw the door was slightly open. Toothless raised his left ear up in the air.

"So everything is going as planned," Visithug said rubbing his hand together.

"Um… I still think it's cruel to trick your tribe into thinking they'll get dragons as pets," His Sidekick said. _Pets? Dragons are not pets!_

"It's not cruel. They'll keep their dragons if it survive the war," Visithug answered. He really didn't care about his tribe all that really mattered is his honor.

"But isn't it cruel to force animals into war. Trick your tribe that way you will trick the Hairy Hooligans you mean good in keeping those dragons," The Sidekick said timidly.

"Don't question me!" Visithug shouted. I was shocked. I need to save them, or they'll be use as a weapon. I was ready to leave. I felt something grab me by behind.

"I think we have a spy," Visithug said. The Sidekick was strong holding Toothless.

"Help!" I exclaimed, but nobody was around here. I tried to break free.

"Lock them up in the weapon closet," Visithug commanded. Toothless couldn't throw fire (he has to wait a month before the incident that happen with the Meatheads).

"You coward. Tricking your tribe-," He closed the door before I could finish.

"Oh, it's not the first time," He said not really caring. I heard him leave with his Sidekick.

"Help! Help!" I exclaimed. I hope someone will find us. I tried to open the door. Toothless gave out growls trying to break the door. We have to hurry! Before it's to late to save them, and it's all my fault.

Time passes by I became more nervous. Toothless seemed afraid of being locked up, and was shaking in fear.

"It's okay, Buddy," I said patting his head,"someone will help us." Then the door quickly open.

"Hiccup, how-?" Astrid said in shock.

"Visithug locked me up in here. They're going to use the Dragons as weapons!" I told Astrid.

"What! We have to stop them,"Astrid said grabbing an axe.

* * *

We began to fly to the boats route as I saw in the map.

"So, I was right!"Snotlout said in excitement when he heard the story.

"No we were all right," Fishlegs said," Hiccup trusted the people. We didn't trust the people and the leader."

"So, I was right," Snotlout said.

"Never mind," Fishlegs said rolling his eyes. Toothless gave his nod of disapproval.

"Look," I told them pointing at the ship.

"Everybody just follow the plan," I told them. We quickly flew close to the boat. Astrid quickly jump on the boat with her axe. She was unnoticed and secretly sneaking around.

"Has she said the signal?" Tuffnut asked.

"No," Ruffnut said. Then, we heard a cuckoo sound. We flew close to where the sound was coming from.

"Their underground," Astrid whispered. I look down I heard whimpers coming from underground. We got off our Dragons to help Astrid. Well, except me Toothless went in the boat with me. She broke the door with her axe. I saw Visithug.

"Hide," I whispered we quickly hide. We hope he didn't notice the damaged door. He was walking to the crowd of angry people.

"I'm sorry I tricked you guys, but you'll thank me soon," He told his tribe. They look at him angrily.

"C- Can I at least k-keep my D-Dragon," A two- year old boy said. Visithug gave him a warm smile.

"No!" He shouted at the boy. They all quickly left. Astrid took out her axe, and she broke the door.

"It's really small how will all the Dragons come out?" Fishlegs asked us.

"One by one," I answered. This wasn't good. We didn't have enough time.

"Come on, Dragons," Snotlout said. One by one a Dragon left. Toothless was keeping guard. "That's all of them. I thought we where going to get-," Visithug slam the door open he was mad.

"Caught," Snotlout finished.

"RUN!" Fishlegs exclaimed. We couldn't move we were surrounded. Toothless gave Visithug a threatening growl.

"Don't move your surrounded," Visithug said. The whole tribe began to surround us.

"This is treacherous! Tricking your tribe, and using Dragons as weapons!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, really? Just one thing if you were at war won't you use Dragons for help?" He asked me."Anyway aren't the Dragons very loyal they will follow you into battle?" He asked. We were quiet. He was both wrong and right. We wouldn't use Dragons as weapons, but they will follow us into battle.

"Fellow tribe members, attack them!" Visithug exclaimed. The tribe members were getting closer towards us. Toothless was ready to attack them. Then we notice that they were surrounding Visithug.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"RUN!" One man said. We quickly obey and hop on our Dragons.

"Come on, lets go home," I told the Dragons without riders. We were flying as quickly as possible. Then, when we saw Berk we all began to relax. The sunrise on Berk was beautiful. Then it began to snow. Toothless took out his tongue tasting the snow. It was a beautiful sight that made me forget all my problems. Astrid flew right next to me, and gave me a kiss in my cheek. I gave her a smile.

"You know I never loved Berk more than I love it right now," Fishlegs said. Toothless nod his head in approval.

"Agreed," The rest of us said.

_Sadly the Dragons don't have owners yet. After that experience I think we won't easily trust people, but I won't be prejudice. Someday, Dragons won't only live on Berk. Maybe someday everyone will fly. _

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you want (though I would love a review) :)**_  
_


	6. The Insane Viking Girl Ghost

**Thanks everyone!**

**Warning: Name will change because the TV series people decided to call Dragon: the series into Dragons: Riders of Berk**

**This is not a storyboard based chapter! This is my idea what the Halloween Special will be about!**

**Theme song: Stick and Stones- Jonsi**

**Episode 6: The Insane Viking Girl Ghost**

_I do not believe in ghost! I'm the only Viking who doesn't pretty much. _

"Then, he got close very close and chops his head off!" Gobber exclaimed. Fishlegs terrified began to duck in fear.

"Is this a true story?" Fishlegs asked terrified.

"Very true!" Gobber said. He began to eat his chicken leg.

"Nope the only true story is the Insane Viking Girl," Tuffnut said in an exaggerated way. Fishlegs began to turn white.

"T-the Insane V-Viking G-Girl," Fishlegs said his voice shaky. And Tuffnut's kind heart had to take advantage of Fishlegs's fear. Toothless who was listening to these stories ear quickly shot up. He began to shake in fear.

"Oh, this is true even Hiccup knows," Tuffnut said looking at me a smirk on his face.

"Yes but-," Tuffnut shushed me.

"It was today the anniversary of the disastrous day. A beautiful Viking girl had fallen in love with a Viking warrior. The Viking Warrior proposed to the Viking girl, and then Chucklehead, ex-chief of Hairy Hooligans, decided to send all warriors to search for the nest. Sadly, the dragons attacked them," Everyone looks mad at Tuffnut for not saying the reason why the dragons attacked.

"Well, sorry this story is really old. So, when dragons were controlled by the evil big dragon. The Viking Warrior sadly died, and Viking girl's Dad made plans to her to marry another. Sadden the Viking girl went insane killing dragons without mercy, and which is bad. She was now a warrior, but she turns insane. Everything looked like a dragon to her. She attacked everything around her! Chucklehead locked her up. She died of old age, and she seeks revenge! Especially the anniversary of when she got locked up!" Tuffnut said. Fishlegs was shaking in fear looking at his surroundings.

"This is a lie!" Fishlegs declared. Tuffnut quickly walks through the forest.

"Graveyard," Tuffnut said. He pointed at a gravestone that said, here lays The Insane Viking girl.

"The story is real, but she doesn't haunt anything," I answered. Astrid looks at the tomb.

"Where's Viking Warrior?" She asked. Tuffnut pointed at the tomb next to the Insane Viking Girl.

"Why do we hear this?" Tuffnut asked. We began to hear someone humming. Toothless began to growl towards were the sound was coming.

"That could be a bird," I said feeling less sure. Astrid looks at were Toothless is growling.

"He's growling at the cave," Astrid said to Tuffnut.

"That's where she met Viking Warrior," Tuffnut said liking the attention. Snotlout had to take this advantage.

"I saw her once," Snotlout said trying to impress Astrid. I secretly tried to act like I didn't care Snotlout was flirting with Astrid.

"Let's go to the cave, and see if The Insane Viking Girl is there," Gobber said. We all forgot Gobber was here.

"Okay," Snotlout said.

* * *

We brought torches we were getting closer to the cave, and the humming became louder. Fishlegs looked like he'll faint in any second.

"So does she appear outside the cave, or inside the cave?" Astrid asked holding her torch up in the air.

"Outside," Tuffnut said. We waited patiently.

"Are you sure it's today? I remembered it was next Tuesday," Gobber asked. They began to argue. I look around for Toothless. I saw he was growling at something inside the cave.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He quickly went inside.

"Toothless, get back over here!" I exclaimed to Toothless. I grab a torch and follow him.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked beginning to follow me. We were inside the cave.

"Toothless went inside the cave," I explained to Astrid. Even though we had a torch for light it was hard to see. I felt something grab my hand.

"We'll find him," Astrid told me giving me a warm smile. It was her hand.

"Toothless!" I called.

"TOOTHLESS!" Astrid gave a louder yell. We were leaning next to the wall in the cave. I saw a heart in carved H and A. Was that the Insane Viking Girl's name and Viking Warrior's name? What made it more creepy it had Astrid's initial and mine: Astrid and Hiccup. Probably just a coincidence.

We walk closer to the cave. I felt someone was walking behind us.

"Who's there?" I asked. There was silence.

"Probably a bat," Astrid said sounding a bit afraid. I heard the steps getting closer. I hold the torch up to see what it was. I saw the shadow of a Viking helmet.

"Boo," Fishlegs said timidly. Snotlout face palmed.

"You killed the prank," Snotlout said. Astrid quickly gave him a punch in the face.

"You are going to pay!" Astrid said beginning to argue with him. Then, the torch the light died away quickly.

"Very funny," Astrid said crossing her arms, and letting go of my hand.

"It's not me," Snotlout said. Then, the humming began.

"Snotlout, stop," Fishlegs said. The humming sounded closer this time. I look around I saw a black figure getting closer.

"Um… guys?" I said a bit scared.

"Mommy!" Snotlout exclaimed hugging Fishlegs. I quickly recognize the figure.

"Toothless?" I asked happily. Toothless quickly ran towards me licking me.

"Don't ever leave me like that," I said hugging his neck. I felt he was shaking. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Can we go now?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes we should," I said. "Just follow the light," I told them. I hold Astrid's hand. Toothless was still shaking with fear. Something was inside this cave.

"What are you doing here," Gobber said.

"Gobber, you were supposed to stay with Tuffnut and Ruffnut," Fishlegs added.

"Being alone with those twins is a punishment," Gobber said relieved that he had left the twins. "Follow my voice for your way out!" Gobber said speaking loudly. I saw Gobber standing tucking in his stomach. I heard humming then Gobber got pulled away and disappeared.

"Oh snap!" Snotlout exclaimed in fear.

"Gobber, where are you!" I exclaimed. Then, we heard the humming again. Toothless began to growl. I saw something pull Fishlegs away.

"Why me? Why not Toothless?" Fishlegs exclaimed pointing at Toothless. Toothless looks shocked. I tried to get grip of Fishlegs hand, but he had slipped away quickly.

"What is that?" Astrid asked.

"It's the Insane Viking Girl," Snotlout said quickly. Astrid quickly got pulled away.

"Astrid!" I exclaimed getting a grip of her hand. Whatever was pulling her away was strong. I refuse to let go. I was losing balance on my prospective leg.

I was slipping and I fall face first to the ground.

"Hiccup!" I heard Astrid yell.

"We're doomed," Snotlout added. I was furious at Snotlout he wasn't helping at all. He was cowering in the corner.

"We need to do something," I told Snotlout.

"Find your happy place! Find your happy place! Find your happy place!" Snotlout said hugging his knees.

"We need to do something," I told Toothless. He nodded his head. Toothless had a sense of smell, and he can probably see in the dark. Why wasn't he leaving? There was something blocking us.

I look around trying to walk forward. Toothless quickly grabbed me by my shirt (with his mouth), and pulled me away in the same spot I was before. There was something blocking us and it wasn't a ghost. Then, something pulled Toothless and me away (Toothless was still grabbing me by my shirt). He quickly put me in the ground.

"Toothless!" I exclaimed. He had disappeared.

"Give me a hug, cousin," Snotlout said giving me a hug.

"Snotlout, it's not a ghost," I told him.

"Whatever that is it's terrifying," Snotlout said. I look around, and I saw something getting closer.

"Get him!" Snotlout said pushing me toward the direction where the thing was coming from. The other direction came something and pulled Snotlout away.

"Oh Gods," I said now I was alone.

* * *

Outside the cave the twins stood waiting impatiently.

"They haven't come out yet," Ruffnut said trying to fight the cold.

"They'll be here," Tuffnut said sounding a bit worried.

"It's been an hour. Gobber said if he's not back. They probably got lost," Ruffnut said. Tuffnut looks inside.

"Okay," Tuffnut said. He held the torch inside the cave.

"Hey guys! Where right over here!" The twins exclaimed. Then, Tuffnut saw the thing, and let out a scream. He quickly jumps into his sisters arms. They both let out a scream.

* * *

I heard a scream. "Astrid?" I asked. There was no response. I saw a torch light from far away. It quickly fell to the ground lighting up the cave a bit more. I saw a long snake. It took me time to recognize what it was. Whispering Death let out a hum.

The Whispering Death wasn't humming at me it was the light. He quickly ran deeper inside the cave. The twins ran towards me.

"Where's everyone else?" Tuffnut asked. I look around the cave was lighting up. I notice they were in the wall covered in Whispering Death saliva. We quickly ran to their aid.

"That was horrible," Fishlegs said in disgust with the saliva. Everyone was out of the saliva. Astrid quickly ran to give me a hug, but stopped herself noticing she was covered in saliva. Toothless was disgusted by the saliva.

"Now you know how I feel," I told him playfully. He wrapped his wings around me covering me with saliva.

"So what we do with the Whispering Death?" Gobber asked.

"Train him or her," I said glad it wasn't a ghost.

"Her," Fishlegs answered. We heard a humming noise coming closer. The light was quickly dying out. Whispering Deaths don't have night vision, and she probably got stuck here. The humming noise came from Whispering Death.

"Come here, girl," Astrid said in a sweet tone. The humming became louder. She took her head out. "Want to go outside, girl," Astrid said nicely.

"Hurry before we get lost again," Snotlout said. Astrid slowly brought her outside.

"Nice girl," Astrid said petting her.

"Who could have known a Whispering Death could hum," Fishlegs said in amazement. I saw a wound in her neck.

"That's her way of growling," I told Fishlegs pointing at her wound.

"Probably in a dragon raid she got injured, and ran inside the cave," Fishlegs said his theory.

"Yes, probably," I said patting her. "We should call her Harmony," I said. Everyone agreed with the name.

"Tuffnut did the Insane Viking Girl have a name?" I asked him.

"Yes it was Huge," Tuffnut said.

"The Viking Warrior was Ag," Snotlout added.

"Anyway it's a lie that her ghost haunts the cave," Fishlegs said feeling brave.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Gobber said rubbing his hands.

"You're just trying to scare me," Fishlegs said. We walked towards the village.

_We get closer to the cave. A ghostly figure The Insane Viking Girl and The Viking Warrior holding hands. Then they disappear towards the sea. _

**Thanks for reading and if you want leave a review. **

**I'm going to start answer reviews here. **

**Orlandorocker1: Yes I'm changing the name soon**

**Manuelmusical14: I don't really know about Toothless parents. The show is not a continuity it's a plot- per- episode. Dan Kubat who is working in the show said that in an interview. **

**Ricardo Romo: Thanks very much**

* * *

**It seems like many of you don't know of the TV show as much as I do, so I'm going to give information about it per chapter. **

**Info about the TV show: The only voice actors that are coming back for the TV show are: Jay Barachuel (Hiccup), America Ferrera (Astrid), ****Christopher Mintz-Plasse (Fishlegs), and T.J Miller (Tuffnut). **

**Info about the sequel: Rumor has it that Robert Patterson will be on the sequel could he be Alvin the Treacherous?**

**Once again thanks! And leave a review if you want**


	7. Dragon Fights

**I'm back! Thanks you all for the support!**

**This is not storyboard based. It's based on a rumor that Alvin the Treacherous will be the villain in the TV series.**

**Bad news: I learned that some of the storyboards I used are discards: meaning that they're not going to be used in the show. I think Dragon and Prejudice isn't, but Heather one is!**

**Theme song: Stick and Stones- Jonsi**

**Episode 7: Dragon Fights**

_I've been pretty busy, lately. Dad had caught the cold, and I have been the sub- Chief. Being chief is very difficult. I haven't taken Toothless on our daily flights, because of my chief things I have to do. Toothless refuses to anyone to take him on his morning flights, and he's been moody ever since. I don't judge him I miss flying too. Today, I'm no longer sub- chief of Berk. I promised Toothless I will spend time with him._

I woke up early this day: I'm not a sub- chief anymore. I grab my notebook, and make a checklist on what to do. I put on my Viking helmet, and serve Toothless cod. Toothless begins to eat, and looks excitedly at me. I haven't spent any time with him, lately.

"Get ready to go flying today," I told him serving him food. He gives out a happy purr, and eats his food. I felt bad for doing this to Toothless, but I had to take my responsibilities.

Toothless was nice, and understanding about this situation of me being sub- chief he was a bit disappointed he understood the situation. I look at my calendar, and I read 'Astrid's birthday'.

"Oh…. I forgot. What am I going to give her?" I asked looking around. I saw under the calendar: 'Astrid's gift is in your room'. I was relieved and I went to my room. I put down my Viking helmet and I found a perfect gift it was a new axe. The axe had a note on it 'throw her (pun intended) a surprise party'.

"Sorry, bud, I'm not going flying today," I told Toothless. Toothless had enough of this nonsense. "Sorry it's Astrid's birthday and maybe after the party," Toothless wasn't listening to me. He angrily grabs my notebook, and goes around the house running away from me.

"Toothless, please stop!" I shouted at Toothless. He goes around and he was knocking things down. Then, he knocks down a portrait of my Mom, and breaks it in half. Toothless sees what he's done, and gives a sad whine.

"Toothless! What did you do?" I asked holding the broken portrait. He gives out a whine like saying he was sorry.

"Toothless get out!" I shouted at him. I never shouted at Toothless. He quickly leaves the house, and runs towards the forest.

* * *

I take the portrait and the frame to the forge. I felt bad for yelling at Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Happy birthday, Astrid," I said giving her an axe. She looks surprise at the axe.

"Thanks Hiccup, but my birthday isn't until next month," Astrid said. I felt like a total idiot now.

"What?" I asked. I want to slap myself in the face. "The twins and Snotlout told me," I said feeling more stupid.

"Don't worry they did that to Fishlegs. I'll go beat them up Astrid's style," She said holding up her new axe.

"Thanks. I need to find Toothless," I said and I finish fixing the portrait and the frame.

"What happen?" Astrid asked looking at the portrait. I explain to her everything that happens.

"I'll go beat up Snotlout and the twins, now," Astrid said running with her new axe. I quickly left the forge to look for Toothless.

"Toothless! Toothless, where are you! I'm sorry!" I shouted looking around for Toothless. I felt really guilty, and how can I be so stupid! I heard a growl that sounded like Toothless. I quickly ran in the direction it was coming from.

"Shut up!" I heard someone shout. I ran to that direction the shout was coming from. I saw a tall muscular man riding Toothless, and he blows a whistle. Toothless goes flying up in the air, and I quickly hold on to Toothless's leg.

Toothless seems hypnotize by the whistling noise in the whistle. I hold on and hope the tall man doesn't see me. We flew away from Berk, and I was thinking of a fiendish plan. He blew the whistle again, and more dragons from Berk flew up. He better not be a meathead.

I'm surprised he hasn't notice me, and even Toothless hasn't. We flew closer to a large dragon training cage that looks like the one home. We quickly were landing, and I'm holding on to Toothless's leg. The landing will hurt!

We land and he quickly jumps of Toothless. Toothless's pupils were thin.

"Go to the cages," He said blowing his whistle. All Dragons obey. I duck following Toothless, and they take him to a cage. They lock us up.

"Toothless," I whispered. He seems to not listen to me. The lights quickly turn off and Toothless eyes grow wide. He looks at his surroundings and sees me.

"Bud, we need to get out of here," I whispered to him. I heard the other dragons begin to growl for help. Toothless looks at me terrified. "I'm sorry Toothless," I told him hugging his neck.

* * *

"Our dragons once again left us," Stoick the Vast said in his speech. "Hiccup disappeared again probably doesn't want to lose Toothless," He also added, "I think we're going to have more dragons."

"More babies," Snotlout said terrified looking at the other dragon babies who still were too young to fly away. The twins and Snotlout rub their new bruises thanks to Astrid.

"We're being overpopulated by dragons," Gobber added. Everyone agrees with Gobber's opinion.

"I have an idea!" Astrid shouted in the crowd. Everyone gave out a groan.

"Okay, so what is it?" Stoick asked.

"What if we set up nursery homes for our new babies," Astrid said excitedly.

"This is going to be horrible, because it's Astrid's idea," Tuffnut said hunching.

"Want another bruise?" Astrid asked them.

"I agree with the idea!" The twins and Snotlout said really terrified.

* * *

Toothless begins to lick me in my face.

"Okay, I forgive you too. Now, let's get out of here," I told him. Then, a crowd of people came.

"Welcome! Welcome! To Alvin's dragon training cage! Let the dragon fights begin," He said and blows a whistle. Toothless's pupils go thin.

"Toothless?" I asked he begins to growl at me. All Dragons grew violent. Toothless raises his arm and scratches me in my arm. I quickly run from Toothless's side and climb to the ceiling. He then tries to jump towards me. "Toothless, it's me Hiccup," I told him.

"What's going on over there?" Alvin asked. Toothless tackles me to the ground. He comes to check, and he blows his whistle. Toothless pupils go wide, and he sees that he injured me. "Is this your dragon?" He asked. I didn't respond.

"It is isn't it? I think I found a worker," He said giving an evil smile. Toothless begins to growl at him, and he blows his whistle. Toothless once again goes violent, and is going to attack me again. Alvin pulls me away.

"What are you going to do to them?" I asked looking at all the dragons of Berk.

"They're part of the Dragon's fight, and they fight until they die. Also nobody sneaks behind Alvin the treacherous!" He said and ties me up in a chair. "You're now part of the audience," He said quickly runs to the middle of the arena.

"Our first contestants are Monstrous Nightmare number 5 (Hookfang) vs. the weird black dragon (Toothless)!" He shouted smirking. The cage opens and Toothless runs in the middle of the arena.

"Toothless!" I exclaimed. Then, Hookfang runs to the arena and tackles Toothless to the ground.

I try to break free they're going to kill each other. Hookfang bites Toothless in the ear and Toothless kicks Hookfang off. The crowd watches in excitement. Alvin slowly walks to my side.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"I need money," He said to me. I watch Toothless fight Hookfang.

"Toothless! Stop!" I shouted.

Toothless ignores me and throws fire at Hookfang direction. Hookfang throws some at Toothless and gets him. Toothless was losing the fight he was full of wounds, and bruises. Hookfang had an advantage in the fight, because she could fly.

* * *

"Okay I brought the wood," Fishlegs said holding the wood. The gang was working on building the nursery home.

"You took long. Let me guess you kidnapped Meatlug," Astrid told Fishlegs. Fishlegs drops the wood.

"How did you know?" Fishlegs asked.

"You're predictable," Tuffnut said crossing his arms.

"We have to use Meatlug to find our dragons," Astrid told Fishlegs.

"But they're having their babies we can't interrupt," Fishlegs said timidly.

"Anyway why did you kidnap your dragon if you know what's going to happen," Ruffnut told Fishlegs.

"She isn't pregnant," Fishlegs said quickly.

"I knew it! Our dragons didn't leave because they're having babies. Also in dragon raid this never happen in this time of the year," Astrid said.

"Why didn't you say that in the tribe meeting?" Fishlegs asked Astrid.

"I wasn't sure, and I didn't want the tribe to think I was lying," She answered crossing her arms.

"Are you still sure?" Ruffnut asked Astrid.

"No not really. Let us just check it won't hurt anyone," Astrid said.

"Meatlug can't carry all of you. Only like two people," Fishlegs added timidly.

"I volunteer let's go," Astrid said running towards Fishlegs's house.

"Good luck, Fishlegs," Ruffnut said.

* * *

"Alvin, you have to stop this! I'll do anything," I told him. He ignores me, and grabs my chair. He puts my chair in the middle of the arena, and quickly runs.

"You stop it then, boy," He said.

This man was completely evil! Toothless and Hookfang quickly see me and begins to growl at me.

"Toothless and Hookfang, it's me Hiccup!" I exclaimed. Toothless's paw quickly pushes me to the ground, and he opens his mouth to prepare to take out fire.

"What? There's a Viking in the arena we need to help him!" One crowd member begins to exclaim.

"He's part of the act he's an expert at this," Alvin told the crowd. The crowd quickly calms down and watches the "show".

"Toothless it's me Hiccup. Remember me? Remember flying?" He ignores what I'm telling him. Nothing will stop Toothless, and it's not his fault. He's being hypnotized to go violent. "I don't guilt you, bud, this is not your fault," I whispered closing my eyes. He was beginning to release his fire.

I see Toothless stops and backs away whining. I know what he meant he felt guilty and was trying to stay away from me. He thought he was too dangerous.

"It is okay, Toothless this isn't your fault," I told Toothless. He looks at my scratch in my arm, and backs away.

"What?" Alvin asked. He blew his whistle and Hookfang came running towards me. Toothless pushes her away and protects me.

"He's controlling all you guys with his whistle," I told Toothless and then I cover his ears. Alvin keeps on blowing the whistle.

Astrid and Fishlegs were riding Meatlug. Alvin blew his whistle and Meatlug went out of control. Toothless quickly wraps me under his wing, and runs towards Alvin. Toothless tackles Alvin and destroys the whistle. The dragons quickly calm down.

Toothless quickly gives a sigh, and inspects my arm.

"Toothless this isn't your fault you couldn't control yourself," I told Toothless. He gives out a soft purr, and I scratch him behind the ear.

"Hiccup, are you all right?" Astrid said running towards me. I give her a hug, and Fishlegs stands in the side by his own. "Come join the hug," I told him. He quickly gives us a hug, and Toothless joins.

"Where's Alvin?" I asked quickly remembering. I see a crowd of people running, and Alvin nowhere in sight.

"Who's Alvin?" Astrid asked me.

"I'll explain on the way home," I told her. Stormfly went running towards Astrid, and they quickly run towards each other.

"Let us go home," Fishlegs said. We all hop behind our dragon and we lead all the other dragons towards Berk. I explain to them what had happen.

"Oh… Alvin is going to get it," Astrid said pressing her fists.

"He is still on the lose we have to be more careful," I told Astrid.

"Yes, he has to be more careful from me," She said giving me a flirty smile.

* * *

I reach home and Dad saw a crack in Mom's portrait. I had to explain what had happen not wanting to ruin the good relationship I have with my Dad. He was turning red with anger, and he quickly calms down.

"I'm tired, Hiccup, I'm going to bed now," Dad told me patting my head. I saw the picture and I smile at her.

_I woke up in the morning to find Dad patting Toothless's head. He said, "Thank you for protecting my son." Sometimes materials don't matter, and even if they're something really special. If Toothless or me break a portrait of my mother that doesn't mean I dislike her. She knows I don't. I discovered also a whistle won't control Toothless, and well it did for a while. Toothless broke out of his spell, and I think I know why. I think you know why._

Alvin was looking at his Dragon training arena.

"Hiccup, you won't get the last of me," He said and he smiles. He picks up the broken whistle.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews will be appreciated!**

* * *

**Manuelmusical14: Means a different plot in every episode. Thanks for the review**

**JasmineD799: Thanks for the review. More Toothless and Hiccup will come.**

* * *

**Sequel info: Kit Harrington will be the villain in How to train your dragon 2! Dean DeBlois said in an interview, "They are going to be new dragons, new cultures, and more women"**

**Astrid has more competition!**

**TV series info: Stoick doesn't have a dragon! I guess in Episode 8 he will!**

**Chapter (episode) 8: Will be posted soon!**

**Again, leave reviews if you like!**


	8. The End

**Hello, **

**Sorry, but I'm done writing the Dragons: Riders of Berk. The new episode is coming out and this is all the ideas I had left. The TV show premiered it looks really good in my opinion!**

**I will give some info I know about the show and the sequel!**

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**Manuelmusical14: Wow, thanks for the info. I hope the sequel is going to be good.**

**Guest: It was confirmed for sure he wasn't going to be in the show (thank goodness). Another Night Fury it's confirmed in Comic Con Toothless is the only one.**

**Saphirabrightscale: Sorry, I won't but you can check out my other stories. **

**shipfreak12: Yes, that's a bit tragic though...**

**Diagla213: Thank you sorry but I have no more ideas for other episodes. **

**Orlandorocker1: I hope so too that'll be cool**

**Ferdoos: Sorry, they aren't no more updates. I only had seven episode ideas...**

**Emily: No it isn't it's just me guessing!**

* * *

**TV show info: Episode 9 it's called A portrait of Hiccup as a buff man... I wonder what's that about. Riders of Berk got good critical response, and a new dragon the Fireworm!**

**Sequel: I don't think this is a rumor! But Slavic Raiders are going to be a big part in the sequel... this is all I know! Thanks for reading!**

**I know this stuff because of Berksgrapevine:D**


End file.
